Un pequeño descuido
by Zoren97
Summary: Entonces, fue cuando se le ocurrió. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Como gran oportunista echó ojo a Stan y Kenny y luego alrededor sin que Kyle se diera cuenta. Y cuando fue el tiempo empezó con su plan maestro...


**Un pequeño descuido**

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban en el aula. El receso ya había empezado, habían ido a dar una vuelta por la cafetería y los pasillos y milagrosamente el tiempo se fue lento. Terminaron de vuelta en el salón (ahora de 2ndo de secundaria), algo aburridos. Alrededor no había más que unos cuantos alumnos regados, la mayoría estaba afuera paseándose por los pasillos.

Kyle estaba arriba de un pupitre mirando específicamente nada. Kenny estaba en el piso mirando sus revistas para mayores de 18 años con una sonrisa picara. Stan a un lado del rubio viendo el techo pensativo en Wendy y Cartman tenía un reproductor de música en sus manos. Fue verdaderamente suerte que su mamá quisiera comprarle uno.

Los cuatro compartían su silencio, hasta que…

—Hey chicos, escuchen esto— Se quita los dos audífonos y los extiende a sus amigos.

—Ahora no, Cartman— El rubio frunce el ceño y le da vuelta a la revista tratando de encontrarle forma a una imagen pornográfica. Stan algo curioso mira la revista y se queda embobado al igual que Kenny.

—Pásame uno, Eric— El pelirrojo extiende su mano y Cartman le da un audífono. Luego él también se pone uno y después de que Kyle se inclinara un poco le da a la tecla "reproducir". Una melodía se empezó a escuchar y de pronto, Cartman y Kyle sonrieron viéndose a los ojos.

—Está muy pegajosa, ¿Cómo se llama?— Le dice viéndole mientras usa sus manos como palos de batería contra sus piernas y tararea emocionado.

—No se… aquí dice el nombre.

Instintivamente, Kyle se inclina más hacia la cara de Cartman para ver el titulo de la canción en el pequeño aparato que el castaño tenía en las manos. Eric se queda quieto viendo los ojos verdes del pelirrojo y se sonroja un poco al tenerlo tan cercas.

Entonces, fue cuando se le ocurrió.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Como gran oportunista echó ojo a Stan y Kenny y luego alrededor sin que Kyle se diera cuenta. Y cuando fue el tiempo empezó con su plan maestro.

—Kyle, acércate para que veas la nueva canción que descargue ayer en la tarde. Es una de las mejores que hay y es de la misma banda.

—¿En serio? ¡Déjame verla!— Sonríe emocionado y se inclina más hacia su gordo amigo.

Entonces, Cartman pone enfrente de su cara el aparato y cuando el judío está lo suficientemente distraído leyendo, Eric aprovecha y aparta el aparato reproductor de música y lo cambia por un beso corto en los labios de Kyle para luego fingir estar escuchando música mirando a un lado.

Fue tan de repente y sorpresivo. Digno de ser llamado el "beso ninja".

El pobre chico se quedó helado, paralizado, quieto, casi muerto ahí mismo. Un rubor empezó a crecer en sus mejillas para luego correr hasta sus orejas. Estaba rojo de vergüenza. Cartman solo le miró y le sonrió como "niño bueno". Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y volteó hacia Stan y Kenny, quienes estaban muy entrados con la revista.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, culón?— Se sintió aliviado de que nadie los haya visto, entonces vuelve otra vez su mirada enojada hacia Cartman y le susurra molesto.

—Porque eres mi pequeño monstruo, Kyle— Responde susurrando y con un leve rubor en las mejillas, sonríe para luego mover unas cuantas cosas en el aparato que tenía en manos. Tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiere pasado.

Cuando Kyle iba a responder algo, suena el toque y todos empiezan a acomodarse en sus lugares, impidiendo que el pelirrojo le reprochara algo a Eric.

Muy adentro, había un Kyle que siempre quería arruinar los planes de Cartman. Pero siempre terminaba ayudándolo accidentalmente, cosa de la que jamás se arrepentía… y hasta muy en el fondo, le gustaba hacerlo.

De una rivalidad, hubo momentos difíciles, en donde tu enemigo fue el más vulnerable y tú eras el único en su mundo para ayudarlo y consolarlo. Así es como todo lo malo, cambia hacia amor de poco a poco.

**Buenas.**

**Hoy publico un One-Shot. Últimamente me han entrado más ganas de escribir One-Shots en vez de continuar con las historias que tengo en proceso. A diferencia de mis otras historias, esta es más alegre, supongo.**

**Después de ver tantas "ayudas accidentales" de parte de Kyle hacia Cartman, un One-Shot ya era necesario ¿No? **

**Aquí lo tienen.**

**Claro está que, Cartman es demasiado oportunista y qué tipo de oportunista dejaría escapar este chance tan grande de besar a quién te ha robado el corazón. **

**¿Ustedes harían lo mismo?**

**Zoren97**


End file.
